


You Are The Only

by 77ReSin



Series: The Whole New World [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/77ReSin/pseuds/77ReSin
Summary: A group of researchers and adventurers accidentally got lost in a large cave. That mysterious cave led them to a strange world and it disappeared before they realized what happened.In this world, they meet their fate mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Ressin. This is my first Haikyuu fic in English. I even don't know how far I can go. Okay, I will go as far as I can. Please support me!
> 
> This work has many parts, every part will be about a couple. And first, we start with TsukiYama's story.

\------o0o------

It is a month since he was stuck in this weird place with his friends. After a week of researching, what he got is this place is an enormous forest. There is no existence of human, excepting them, no technologies. All he has seen are many kinds of creatures surrounding them. There are some he had never seen before.

At the early time. Tsukishima could not stand with this inconvenient place, but little by little he got used to it. He started learning how to use raw materials and built his own tree house, learning to take care of himself. He even tried to find the way to escape, but hopeless.

Today, he goes out with Daichi to do plants researches. Researching is just an excuse, the truth is they want to find a way to go back home. Every time they find out a cave, Daichi always wants to get into. However, that is not the cave will bring them back to their world.

Tsukishima can understand the reason Daichi do not want to give up. There is one person is waiting for him to come back. But for Tsukishima, that person had not existed anymore. Therefore, he has no reason to tries hard to come back. This world may be inconvenient, but that is not a big problem, he could handle it.

Wasting a half day just wanders aimlessly in the forest, it made Tsukishima is so irritated.

“Can we go back?”

He is sick of this. There is no way to exit this world.

_Why are these people so stubborn?_

Both of them have walked around for hours and are totally tired. Moreover, Daichi knows this young boy does not have the intention to return their world.

“Okay, today is enough, let go back.”

Daichi just smiles. Today is still such a bad day, from the morning, when he knew there no one at home, but him and Tsukishima. Nevertheless, how lucky is that Tsukishima suddenly wants to go out.

In this forest, they must not go out alone, the dangers always lurking out there. The creatures here are not as same as the usual, maybe the appearances are same, but the size. The species here are big as ten times as which they have known, like the giant mosquitos, the giant worm, man-eating trees, lots of things.

On the going back way, both of them keep the silent. Daichi wants to say something, but he swallows it in. Of course, do not need to talk to Tsukishima, for sure that he does not want to open his mouth.

Suddenly, a noisy sound breaks the tensional atmosphere. Daichi sees a black thing is plunging in high speed into him. He immediately dodges as classical conditioning. However, the young guy behind, he does not know what is happening, so that thing bumps against his face. Daichi blesses for that poor little thing, Tsukishima is angry now.

Tsukishima grabs that thing out, but it stubbornly clings on to his face.

“Get. Out!”

He grins his teeth, his hand tries to pull that thing out. Finally, he successfully rescues his face. He looks at the creature in his hand. It is soft and trembling.

“A crow?”

He thinks that, because this is the first time he has ever seen a crow is plump like this. A little, plump and… ugly crow. However, it is not the time to complain. Since from the distance, another loud sound is coming. They have a bad feeling about this.

“Giant Worm!!!”

Daichi screams by all he has. Without the second thought, they run as they had never run before.

The Giant Worm, the biggest worm in this forest. They eat everything catching their eyes. Even though the big size they are, their speed is very fast and they destroy everything on their way. Today is still lucky that there is just only one here. If more, all of them will become dinner for those worms.

Daichi and Tsukishima run to a big tree, quickly climb on it. As their research, insects here, do not know why neither climb on trees or have an idea to destroy big trees. Therefore, they are safe, when they on the tree. The Gian Worm goes around under, waits for his prey. However, the time goes by, he gets bored on waiting, he goes away.

When they see the worm goes far away. Daichi and Tsukishima, even the little crow, breathe a sigh of relief. They are totally safe now.

Tsukishima realizes his hand is holding something.

_Why is it still here?_

“How troublesome.”

He intends to throw that little crow away, but Daichi stops him.

“Don’t be heartless like that. Let me see.”

As the moment Daichi touches him, the crow immediately grasps Tsukishima’s hand tightly.

“It seems he likes you.”

Daichi laughs.

There is nothing to laugh.

Tsukishima shows his irritated face, looks at the bird. When the bird's eyes touch Tsukishima’s eyes, he has a strong feeling that he is going to be eaten.

This kind of species is so scary. The little crow thinks.

“… Fine, we’ll have the crow roast tonight.”

Look like, the little thing in his hand can understand what he had said. He struggles to escape Tsukishima’s hand, but useless.

_No, I don’t wanna become a roast. Mama, save me!!_

He screams inside. Even he does not know what the roast is, but he for sure it is the name of a meal, he will be eaten. He does not want to be eaten. He still young, his mama and his brother are waiting for him to come back. He does not want to die.

_Mama!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

.:o.0.o:.

Base on the result of research, the giant insects will not attack the big trees. Therefore, they learned to build their house on trees. Everyone has their own house. The biggest one is the meeting place and there are researching rooms. All the houses are linked by bridges. Moreover, thanks to the knowledge about herbs of Kiyoko, they know which they can eat and which not. It was troublesome at the early time, after three months, they can survive in this forest.

Back to the present, when both of them come back, Kiyoko and Yachi are preparing the dinner, others have not come back yet.

“We’re back!”

“Brother Daichi, welcome back!” – Yachi greets him, she looks behind him – “You goes with brother Tsukishima, don’t you? Where is he?”

“He said he was tired, so he comes back his room already.”

“Is he ok? Is he sick?”

The little girl worriedly asks. Daichi rubs her head.

“He’s totally fine. Don’t worry.”

Yachi, you are an angel.

He hugs her. If he had a child, he would want a girl like Yachi. This little girl is just five years old.

“Let me help you prepare dinner!”

He carries Yachi in his arm and goes to the kitchen.

.:o.0.o:.

At the moment coming back, Tsukishima goes toward his room. He is tired and does not want to meet others. The little crow is in his hand. He sticks to him like glue, making Tsukishima cannot throw away, but bring him back together.

_So irritating._

“Could you let go of my hand, please?” – he glares at the crow – “I can’t do anything if you keep hanging on my hand like this.”

The crow can understand his words. He hesitatingly let off his hand, then slowly flies on the table. This buddy still has no idea to flies away. He stands on the table, looks at Tsukishima. Tsukishima looks him back with the scary eyes. It made the pitiful bird trembles like a leaf. However, for an unknown reason, he keeps standing there. Tsukishima sighs.

“Whatever…”

He turns his back and do his works, ignores the annoying bird. He will be nice if the crow does not disturb him.

“I warn you, if you ruin my room, you’ll be my dinner. Ok?”

Tsukishima gives the crow a deadly glance. The bird nods rapidly. The tall boy glances at the bird for the last time then back to his works.

The pitiful bird is ignored, but he keeps looking at Tsukishima’s back. When he is boring, he walks on the table, curiously looks the things on it, cup, books, document papers,….

About Tsukishima, sometimes he glances at the crow to check he does not ruin anything.

What wrong with this bird? Why does he stick to him?

He knits his brows.

Because of being ignored, the bird does not care anymore and feels free to make Tsukishima room become his playground. He jumps from here to there, tries to not bump to Tsukishima’s things.

.:o.0.o:.

The sun totally sets, everyone has come back. There are knocks at Tsukishima’s room door.

“Come in.”

The door opens, it is Yachi.

“Brother Tsukishima, dinner is ready!”

Yachi is talking with Tsukishima, but her eyes lock at the floor. She is afraid of him.

“I…”

“Ah! A little crow!”

Little girl utters when she sees the little bird. Two little things meet each other. She raises her arms to touch the bird, then rubs his leathers. When Yachi rubs his wing, the crow shrieks with pain, making her, even Tsukishima jumps out.

“I, I'm sorry!”

Yachi sobs. Tsukishima stops his works, comes to check the crow. He carefully touches his right wing. There is a small cut under. Perhaps, when he tried to escape the Giant Worm, a branch scratched his wing, but he did not notice.

“He’s injured.” – Yachi said – “Hey brother Tsukishima,” – she grabs Tsukishima shirt – “can I take care of him?”

Tsukishima hesitates, he looks at Yachi then the crow, and he nods. Yachi carefully receives the bird from her brother, embraces him. She says goodbye to Tsukishima, then runs back to her room.

In a second the door closes, Tsukishima suddenly thinks back and run after the little girl.

“Yachi, wait!”

The girl turns her back.

“What’s wrong brother Tsukishima?”

“I will take care of him.”

Yachi looks at her brother with doubtful eyes.

“… are you ok, brother?”

“I’m fine, give him to me. I’ll take care of him.”

Yachi is reluctant to give the bird to him.

“…please take care of him…”

“…okay.”

_What is this situation?_

It is just giving him a bird, she does not need to cry like that.

“Okay, okay, good girl don’t cry.”

He rubs her head, tells her to come back to the main house. Yachi nods

“…please don’t eat him…”

She murmurs what Tsukishima cannot hear clearly, then she ran away. Tsukishima sighs. He looks back at the crow in his hand.

_Why did I do that?_

He asks himself. He cannot explain.

Taking back the crow to his room. Tsukishima finds an unused pillow, puts the bird on it, then go to take the aid kit.

_Why he has to heal an injured bird?_

His head is full of with questions. Everything had happened today is so strange. From the morning, he did not know why he had a strong feeling that he had to go out. If as usual, he would rather die than go out there. However, today he even felt lucky when Daichi came to ask him to go out. And now, he does not want anybody touch this crow. It is weird.

_What’d happened to me?_

.:o.0.o:.

“Let check your wound.”

The crow opens his eyes widely looking at Tsukishima. This is just a small wound. He just only needs to lick it, and saliva will heal it.

Tsukishima glares at the crow with the demon eyes, as if they say, raise your wing or you will be boiled.

The bird feels there is a chill going through all his body. Like a robot, he raises his injured wing up. Tsukishima says nothing, he starts checking the wound.

“So dirty.” – he frowns.

It is hurt. Those words hurt the crow’s, fragile heart. In his family, excepting his mama, he is the cleanest. How could this human despise him like that? The horrible human.

He stops checking, turns his back, goes to the bathroom. The crow looks at him curiously.

_What is he doing?_

After minutes, Tsukishima comes back. He carries the bird is not understanding what happens to the bathroom. Now the crow acknowledges what will happen next. He starts struggling no matter what, but this man has already grabbed him tightly.

_Let me go! I don’t want to take bath!_

The crow cries out uproarious.

“Shut. Up.”

_Demon!_

Tsukishima glares at him. The bird immediately stops screaming.

_This human is so scary. Mama, save me!_

The poor bird cries inside.

The warm water is prepared. Tsukishima gently washes the bird. At the moment the water touch his feather, the crow startles, almost want to fly away. However, there is no way to escape from the demon hands.

The dirt is washed away dyes the water a dark brown color. Tsukishima frowns. How this bird could be so dirty like this. It is like he fell into a mud. Moreover, he is injured, the wound will be more serious, if it is infected. Tsukishima bathes him carefully, avoids making his wound more serious.

After many times changing water, the water becomes clearer, Tsukishima just stops. He takes a bath towel, wraps the bird into it and dries him. About the crow, this is the first time he has been clean like this since he was born. He can imagine his body is sparkling.

Tsukishima brings the crow back to the room, puts his on the old pillow. This time, no need Tsukishima say any word, he raises his injured wing up by himself. Even Tsukishima is surprised by this obedience. He carefully applies the medicine to the wing. Hope human medicine will effect on the animal.

At the time everything finishes. The crow has already fallen asleep. Tsukishima sighs.

_This bird’s so carefree._

Nope. It is because his all physical and mental are totally exhausted.

Tsukishima turns back to his works. Let the crow sleep in peaceful.

When he finishes his works, it is midnight.

“grrr… grrr…”

He turns his back. The crow is crying in his dream. Maybe he is missing home. Don’t care, because that bird stubbornly sticks on him, do not fly away. Tsukishima heartlessly goes out of the room.

In the crow’s dream…

_Mama save me. The demon wants to eat me!_

_Mama, brothers, I miss you all so much!_

_I hate this human so much._

_Come to save me, mama…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I cannot control my mind and it ends with OOC _(:< JZ)_

.:o.0.o:.

The crow, he wished this was just a nightmare, a terrible nightmare. When he opens his eyes, he will be at home on his warm bed. Mama may scold him for going out without permission, but everything will be okay soon because mama has not ever got mad at him for long. After that, he can play with his little brothers as his normal days. That is his simple happy life, without any fears.

At present, he can feel that he is lying on a floppy thing, like his familiar bed. Is he at home? Everything that happened is just a dream, the Giant Worm chased him, the demon king kidnapped him and… cured his wound. He frowns. No, no, that guy is a demon king, he cured his wound because he wants to make this poor bird his meal. He is struggling in his head.

“… bird….”

There is a little small sound beside him.

“Hey, little bird, wake up!”

He slowly opens his eyes. Little Yachi’s face is in front of him. The bird is scared to startle.

“Shhh, don’t make a sound.”

Yachi immediately calms the crow and warns him.

“You’ll wake big brother Tsukishima up…”

The crow instantly glances his eyes at the big bed. Tsukishima – the Demon King – is still sleeping like death. This is not a dream. He is really kidnapped by the demon king, His tears are about pouring out.

“Little bird, can we go out, don’t bother brother Tsukishima sleeping or… he will kill both of us…”

Her face goes pale. Yachi quickly covers the bird in her palms while he does not notice and goes on tiptoe out of the room.

.:o.0.o:.

While being carried by Yachi, the bird has an overview of the accommodation of these guys. Like the Demon king’s nest, there are many nests which are built on the big trees and connected by woods creeks suspension bridges. There is the nest that is bigger than anything else. Maybe it is the center, the most important place.

“This place is so beautiful and wonderful, right?”

Yachi talks to him.

“My brothers built this place by themselves…” – she talks with a proudful voice – “They are suuuuuper great!”

The crow is dazzled by the bright smile of Yachi.

_Marry me!_

That thought appears his head. This is the first time he has seen a bright smile like this. How could a demon king have an angel sister?

Yachi’s brothers are really great people. They have a good sense of choosing the place to live. This area is spacious and covered by the fence of large tall trees which will protect them from giant insects. These people are so incredible, they do not have wings like birds, but they can build the nests on trees. How can they do that? They are fairies? The race has human form and wings, they can hide their wings whenever they want. Maybe… suddenly, the face of Tsukishima appears in his head. It cannot be. If it is Yachi, he can believe, but that guy is never, he is demon king.

“Here we come!”

While the crow is sticking with thoughts, little Yachi has already brought him to her own room.

“Welcome to my room!”

_This is Yachi-san’s nest?_

The crow widens his eyes. This is the first time he has seen the nest like this. It is small, decorated by many weird but cute things. All of these for sure is his brothers made for her. He even can smell a pleasant fragrance around the room.

Is female room always like this, tidy and has smell good?

Yachi put him down on a pillow in a basket, then she turns away.

_This pillow is even more floppy than demon’s one._

The bird finds a comfortable position to lie down.

_It feels so goooooood!!_

 He satisfied exhales. While he is enjoying the new pillow, Yachi comes back with a pack in her hands.

“Do you like it? I made it last night!”

Yachi smiles at him. The bird silly looks at her, he does not notice that his feather is dyed by scarlet.

_I will marry her, for sure!_

“Are you hungry?”

She puts the pack on the table, unwraps it.

_What is this?_

“These are the cookie that sister Koyoko made for me yesterday. I save some for you. Here!”

The little girl gives the bird a small piece, but he just looks at it with a pair of suspicious eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

_How can I eat a rock? Even… it smells so good._

“It’s delicious, everything sister Kiyoko cooks always delicious. You can eat it.”

Yachi says and eats one.

“Hmmmm~~~~~ yummmmmmy! Sister Kiyoko is the best!”

The crow glances at Yachi then stares at the thing called cookies. He gains all his brave, shuts his eyes and eats the human food.

_Yummmmy!_

His reaction is as same as Yachi’s.

_Kiyoko-san is the best!_

Even he does not know who is Kiyoko but can make “rock” be delicious like that is, without doubt, a brilliant person. In the small room, there are a little girl and a little black crow eating and talking in happy.

This is the first time he has eaten “rocks” be delicious like that. He eats until his stomach cannot stuff anymore.

“You’re full, are you?”

He nods. Very full.

Yachi smiles slightly.

“You’re weird, little bird, it seems you can understand what I say.”

_Of course, I can._

He proudly holds his head up high. This action makes Yachi busts into laughs

“You’re cute, little bird!”

She caresses his head.

“Ah, I’ve forgotten not asking your name. I can’t keep calling you “little bird”. Do you have a name?”

At the time he opened his eyes to see the world, mama had given him a name, and he loves it.

He nods, Yachi’s smile is brighter.

“So, what’s your name?”

The little bird tries to say his name, but all Yachi can hear nothing than chirp sounds. The girl inclines her head. What is he talking? Seem the human girl cannot understand the language of the bird. He circles his eyes, how I can do to make her understand. He looks around the room, and the things on the floor catch his eyes.

_That’s it!_

Last night, he saw the Demon King used it to write. On the floor, there is a box of crayons. The bird jumps down and picks one of those crayons. Yachi is curious observing what the bird is doing. He is drawing something? No, he is not drawing, he is writing.

“Yama…” – Yachi reads the words is written down on the paper – “…guchi…”

There is the last word she does not know how to read it. It, however, is enough for her. The bird finishes his work, he looks at his name, so happy and proud, the name his mama gave him. He turns his back and sees Yachi is looking at him with a pair of sparkling eyes.

“Yamaguchi, can I call you Yamaguchi?” – she excitedly asks the bird.

_Yes, you can._

“I’m Yachi!” – she extends her hand in front of the bird – “Let make friends!”

The crow Yamaguchi does not know how to react. However, he chooses to do as Yachi hesitated touches her little hand.

“We’re friends from now on!”

Under the sunshine of a beautiful day, a friendship between two little things is made.

.:o.0.o:.

At the same time, the Demon King – Tsukishima is sleeping, do not know the reason, he suddenly wakes up, with a want-to-kill-someone face.

“… I’ll kill him…” – he murmurs – “…that bird…”.


	4. Chapter 4

\---.:o.0.o:.---

All day, Yachi played with her new friend, Yamaguchi – the black round crow. The little was so happy because finally she already has a friend. When she had come here a month ago, excepting her, there was no child at the same age. Moreover, they used all their time to fight to survive in this new world. That time, Yachi was so scared, her brothers sometimes were attacked by giant insects. It was the first time she had saw his brothers were covered by wounds and blood, a lot of blood. And it happened almost every day. Those days were the darkest time in her life.

One day, luckily, they found out this place. They built their houses and started their new life. No more giant insects would attack them. Even though they are safe under the protection of big trees, her stubborn brothers always want to go out there without thinking then coming back with wounds. That makes not only her, but her sister Kiyoko worries so much. If they kept going like this, before they found out the way going back home, they would die all. Yachi does not want that, she wants everyone can go back safe and sound.

Day by day, when they have already known to handle with things here, the injuries they got becoming lessen. Therefore, Yachi’s anxiety little by little has faded. However, the little girl also realizes that when they are used to this world, the more they want to discover it. In the morning, they went out. When they came back on the twilight, they stuck to their researches.

For Yachi, the child cannot do anything, except waiting they come back in the morning, on the twilight she expected she could play with them, but cannot. They just care about their work and leave her alone. Sometime, they will realize that, so they come and play with her. Those are the times Yachi happiest the most.

“She told me that…”

“Is that so?”

The smaller bird nods, in front of him, it is a bigger one.

“Yes, so please mama…”

The baby bird looks at his mama with a pair of begging eyes.

“… could you let me stay here for few days, then I’ll come back home? Mama, please…”

Yamaguchi grabs his mama wing and starts begging. The mama bird cannot help but sighs.

“If you wanna stay that much, then I’ll let you stay.”

The happiness shows on his face.

“But, with one condition…”

His mama says.

“You’re allowed to stay here in 7 days. After 7 days, even if you want or not, I’ll force you to come back home.”

The disappointment passes on his face. It is too short.

“But mama…”

“No but.” – his mama cuts his line – “if you don’t agree, following me to go home.”

Yamaguchi shakes his head. He does not want. His mama pats his head.

“Don’t be sad, my beloved child.”

Mama pulls him closer, hugs him.

“I don’t know why a shy child like you become like this. Maybe, because of that girl,” – the bird glances at the girl sleeping – “she’s shy as same as you so you two can befriend.”

Mama hugs him tightly.

“Remember this, my beloved, humans are nothing good.”

The little bird stares at his mama.

Why does mama say that?

“Enjoy your 7 days living with humans. After that, I’ll come and pick you up.”

His mama pats his head, puts a kiss on his forehead as a good luck, then flies away.

Yamaguchi does not understand what his mama said. He starts thinking. The human here is good to him, taking care of him, feeding him, being friend with him. Then why human is bad. Well, there is an exception, that guy, so mama just said the human is bad.

He is thinking and walking to the bed Yachi made for him. However, before he can put his small feet on the pillow, he has been already caught.

“There you are.”

Speaking of the devil and he shall appear.

“It seems you have a good time, huh?”

That guy – the Demon King – has come. The little bird is scried so much that trembling like a leaf.

“Could we go back to our room?”

Tsukishima does not need an answer.

_Look like I can reject?_

The bird does not dare to struggle. Therefore, he just only locks his mouth and blesses silently for the Deamon King not to boil him.

\---.:o.0.o:.---

On the way coming back, there is not any sound. Tsukishima is not interested in talking with a bird, the crow is too scared to open his mouth. The silent lasts until both reach the room.

Tsukishima puts the bird on the pillow, looks at him for a moment. It makes the crow does not dare to make any moves, even breathes.

_What is he going to do?_

The Demon King pulls a chair toward him and sits down, face to face with the crow. Both look at each other without any words.

“You…”

The little startles.

Finally, the Demon King open his mouth and says a word.

“Are you afraid of me that much?”

Tsukishima frowns his eyebrow.

_Of course, do I have to say that thing?_

The bird glances at Tsukishima with angry and scared eyes. Tsukishima says nothing, he takes a sip of water. He can understand. Then both of them keep on looking at each other.

“… you…”

Tsukishima breaks the silence again. The crow holds his breath.

“…thank you… for being friend with Yachi…”

Then he immediately stands up, getting back to his works.

The bird is left staring at that guy back with a pair of surprising eyes.

_Who is that guy? Is he the demon king he’s known?_

His impression for this guy is better a little bit.

_Maybe, he not that bad._

Yachi, you’re lucky that having a good brother.

The bird is like just throwing a heavy stone out of his chest. Now he can give a sigh of relief and go to sleep.

_Good night, De… Tsukishima…_

Then the bird goes to a nice dream.

.

.

.

.

.

“… Good night…”

Tsukishima murmurs.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Yamaguchi…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support until now!

\---.:o.0.o:.---

The next morning, when he wakes up, Tsukishima is not in his room. However, he does not care about that so much, his purpose to stay here not because of that guy, it is because he wants to be friend with Yachi. Therefore, he has to quickly fly to find her.

As Yachi said, in the morning there is always no one at home, excepting her and her sister Kiyoko. However, Kiyoko spends almost her time to take care of the house and the garden. Thus, Yachi will be alone. Thinking about that Yamaguchi rapidly flies to the lonely girl room.

Finally, he is in front of Yachi’s room. He knocks his tiny beak at the door. It opens, but that is not the person he expects.

_Goddess!!!_

That is a young lady. She is very very beautiful, no word can describe her beauty. Yamaguchi can see a nimbus around her, brighter than lighting. He cannot help but stupefyingly looking at her.

That lady is Kiyoko. When she heard the knocks, she thought, it’s weird, today there is no one at home, then who is knocking the door. She hesitatingly approaches the door and opens it. There is just only a black crow appears behind the door. She gave a sigh a relief. Kiyoko observes him from head to toes. This crow is not flying, he is floating. Amazing, the creatures in this world.

“Yamaguchi!”

The crow hears an utter in the room, it belongs to his friend. When the girl sees her friend, she immediately runs out and embraces him.

“I’m glad that you’re here. I thought you had flown away!”

In the morning, when she woke up, she did not see her crow. She thought the crow was bored and fly away. At that time, she was so sad, but she kept it in her heart. However, luckily, his friend comes to find her.

Kiyoko stares at Yachi.

“…so, this is the friend you told me?”

Yachi nods.

Kiyoko gives a sigh of relief, fortunately, it is not something impure. At the moment Yachi told her that she had a friend, it made her surprise and worry. Kiyoko thought it was because the little girl was alone for a long time, she created an imaginary friend. That was not good for her mental health.

Today, when there are just only two sisters, but there is someone knocking the door, it frightens her so much. On the other hand, Yachi uttered her friend come and want to open the door, but Kiyoko stops her. If that is a person, it is easy for her to handle, but if it is not, how she could do. Seeing her sister was hesitating, the little said to her do not worry, her friend would not harm them. It seemed there was no choice. Kiyoko approached the door and opened it. By good fortune, it is just a crow. The friend of Yachi is a crow. Well, having a crow as a friend is better than an imagined one.

“What’s your friend name?”

Kiyoko gracefully asks.

“His name is Yamaguchi.”

Yachi says.

_She even names the bird._

Kiyoko thinks.

“Nice to meet you, Yamaguchi!”

Kiyoko’s smile is like sunshine, the crow can not look straight at her, he locks his sight on the floor.

_She is a real Goddess!_

The crow nods as an answer.

Does she imagine or this crow is really embarrassing? She observes him from head to toe. Well, she just imagines, how the crow could be embarrassing.

“Now, you have to return to your studying Yachi.”

“Eh!!!?”

Yachi disappointedly utters.

“Yesterday I let you play all day, so you have to study today.”

Yachi pouts her lips. She prefers playing than studying. Kiyko sighs, this little girl.

“Be a good girl, if you finish your exercises soon, I’ll let you play with your friend. And, I’m sure that your friend also wants you diligently study, am I right, little bird?”

Because the Goddess asks him, he agrees, even though he does not want to study too.

Kiyoko is surprised, did that bird just nod his head? So, he can understand what they say, right? Kiyoko asks Yachi to let the crow aside and continue studying, but she still put an eye on the bird.

Every two days Yachi has to study once. Kiyoko will teach her how to write, read and mathematics. This little girl is smart and diligent, it is not too hard to teach her. However, today Kiyoko has one more student, a crow. She has never seen a crow studying before. But in this world, it is happening. This crow acknowledges all she teaches. Not only that, he even helps Yachi to solve problems. What is that bird actually?

For the bird, those things his mama had taught him, from writing his name to reading some simple words, even calculating, his mama had taught him all. Those exercises are not too hard for him. Moreover, the way Kiyoko lecturing is easy to understand and memorize. As expected, she is a true Goddess.

Kiyoko cannot let this continues, if the crow keeps helping Yachi, the girl will not learn well. She voices.

“If you want to do exercises, I will give you. Here, for you.”

She gives him a paper with exercise like Yachi doing. The bird without a doubt happily does it. Kiyoko is so shocked that speechless. A crow can do the math.

The three of them had a good time studying, playing games, having lunch together. The crow even helped two sisters prepare the dinner for all. Kiyoko was amazed by the ability of this crow, he can do everything.

\---.:o.0.o:.---

After spending all his energy, the crow tiredly flies back to Tsukishima room and takes a nap. Until he is woken up by rustle sound. He looks around with his sleepy eyes. It has been already dark. However, the room is brightened by the glow of many candles. He perceives a familiar silhouette. Tsukishima is being absorbed in his works as usual. The crow was in a deep sleep that he could not realize Tsukishima had come back.

“You awake?”

Tsukishima suddenly voices, making the bird startles, his heart almost jumps out of his chest.

The human guy says but his eyes still glued to his works, his hand keeps writing non-stop. Then, all the room, there is no sound, but the monotonous rustle sound of pen on the paper.

_That all?_

The crow stares at Tsukishima. He sighs, this guy is so taciturn. He lies down on the pillow again. He is hungry. His stomach has started rumbling since he opened his eyes. He was overslept, so he missed the dinner.

“Are you hungry?”

The crow does not have any energy to respond. He just lies there and raises his ears.

_I'm starving to death already._

“Kiyoko-san and Yachi left some foods for you. All are in the basket on the table over there.”

Tsukishima still does not look at the crow.

Hearing there are foods for him, the hungry bird rapidly stands up and looks for the basket. It is put on the table in front of the window. After finding the target, he immediately flies to there, then briskly opens it. His eyes sparkles, the basket full of foods is in front of his eyes. Kiyoko-san and Yachi are so kind. The bird starts to devour all the foods he is given.

_All of them are delicious!_

He eats in the happiness.

The little bird just needs half of hour to deal with the big meal. Now he is full. Satisfyingly, he let out a small burp.

_Living with the human is not really bad._

He decides when he comes back, he will persuade his mama to let him live with them. Humans here are kind people. Yachi is so cute, moreover, Kiyoko-san is Goddess.

His energy is fully restored. What will he do next? He looks around. There is nothing he can do here or can say he does not dare to do anything. In the beginning, Tsukishima had warned him, if he ruined his room, he would burn him. The bird sighs, so boring. His eyes put on Tsukishima, I wonder what this guy is doing, why he pays a lot of attention to it.

The bird inhales the exhales to gain his brave.

_I just stand beside, watch him, I won’t disturb him._

He takes another deep breath, then spreads his wings, flies to Tsukishima working desk. He lands on the table.

Tsukishima widens his eyes when he sees the crow comes. He looks at the bird, the bird looks at his paperwork.

_What is he doing?_

Both have the same question.

_What are those characters? I’ve never seen them before._

Tsukishima is annoyed. He wants to scold him but he restrains his anger. He stops his work and observes the bird being curious about Roman characters on the paper. That bird looks so stupid and… cute, well, if it was Yachi, she would utter something like that.

Tsukishima glances at the crow from head to toes. He is so round. Unconsciously, he raises his hand, pinches the crow plump cheek. The crow is so frightened that all his body freezes. In contrast, Tsukishima is so interested in it, he keeps pinching non-stop. How can the cheek of that bird be this plump and soft?

While pinching, he realizes there is food left behind on the corner of the crow mouth. This bird is so clumsy. He left this for who? He stops pinching his cheek, goes to find tissues wipes the dirt.

_What is he doing? Is he teasing me?_

That guy is teasing him, finally, he realizes. He glares at Tsukishima. However, when their eyes meet, there is something... they cannot explain. Then, they turn away. Both of them fall into silence. Tsukishima continues his incomplete works. Yamaguchi quietly sits aside watching him working.

_There is something..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you wait.  
> Next month I have an important test. Therefore, the new chapter will take more time. Please wait for the new chapter after I've done that test.   
> Thank you for your support.

.:o.0.o:.

“Oh, you awake?”

Yamaguchi bewilderingly looks around, where he is.

“You still sleepy?”

He looks up, it is Tsukishima, he is glaring at him.

“Tsukishima, stop bullying him.”

Daichi from behind pats the younger’s shoulder. Tsukishima clucks his tongue, turns away.

“Good morning, Yamaguchi!”

Daichi friendly smiles at him.

“It seems you had a nice dream. You slept so deep that no matter how Tsukishima called you, you didn’t open your eyes.”

“Like a pig.”

Tsukishima murmurs lift the glasses on his nose.

He says nothing wrong, Yamaguchi slept like a rock last night. Tsukishima woke him up with all he had, but the lazy crow just murmured something than curled up to his blanket. He gave up, this bird is so hopeless. The glasses boy gently grabbed the bird, put him into his bag, brought him together.

That is the reason why Yamaguchi while sleeping felt the Earth was shaking, therefore, he startlingly opened his eyes. Around him was dark, he even could not stand firm on his feet, there were some things bumped into him.

He remembered clearly that last night he had fallen asleep on Tsukishima’s desk. Why when he wakes up he is here. He called for help. Luckily, someone heard it. Above him, the light appeared together with a familiar voice.

Return to the present, Yamaguchi obediently sits on Tsukishima’s shoulder, listens Daichi explaining the situation carefully. As Kiyoko had said last night that this crow could understand what they say, he even could do the math. This crow has knowledge. Therefore, Kiyoko suggested him to bring the crow went out with him today, he may help them a lot in researching, he is a citizen of this forest anyway, this forest is just his playground. Daichi did not believe. At that time, Tsukishima said nothing, either agree or disagree. He kept silence until this morning, Daichi saw the crow was sleeping in his bag.

Consequently, he can not help but explain clearly to the bird.

“Can you help us?”

It may look so stupid to ask help from a crow, but he has to do it.

The crow widens his black round eyes. He can not believe the human is asking him for help. Needless to say, he is so glad to accept the request. They saved him, then this time is his turn to pay back. He nods. It is so incredible, the creatures of this world, now he believed what Kiyoko said. About Tsukishima, he has already known, but not sure, today he just confirms his thought.

Daichi shows Yamaguchi the map they drew. The crow read it carefully. There are some points not exact, but not big problems, he can help them to fix it. For the weak like them dare to wander around this forest, how brave they are.

To point out the wrong he jumps on it then crosses his little wings as X sign. Tsukishima helps him taking note those places. Body language is the best way to let people from different language can understand each other.

After checking, then helping them to correct them. They make a team of three with the leader also the volunteer tour-guide, the crow Yamaguchi, they start the journey of exploring the mysterious forest.

Until the tour guide cannot fly anymore because of the hunger. He takes a sit on Tsukishima’s shoulder. Daichi and Tsukishima know that they cannot keep going on anymore, they take a rest and have lunch. Kiyoko may be had already predicted that Tsukishima would let the crow go out with them, therefore, this morning she had prepared one more lunch box. That is specially prepared for that crow. Let have a happy lunchtime.

Tsukishima, as usual, is eating in silence, even today there is a crow eating on his shoulder and the bread crumb scatter on his coat, he says nothing. Tsukishima is the one of unfriendly in their team, he does not let people get close to him. However, what happening right now, Tsukishima is taking care of a crow, is more wonderful than any Wonder in the World. He cleans the crow’s dirty mouth, the bread crumb on his coat he just wipes away. Without any complaint.

“Tsukishima… are you ok? You not sick?”

Daichi sits a side looking at them from the beginning. He cannot believe in his eyes, he is scared.

God, don’t tell me you’re gonna stole Tsukishima away?

His recent acts are so strange, everyone has noticed his changes.

“No, I’m fine, why you ask Daichi-san?”

Daichi avoids his younger teammate ’s gaze. He scratches his neck.

“Well… it’s just… mhm… you know…”

“No.”

Tsukishima outright says. Daichi can just sigh, this child.

“Nothing, forget it.”

Daichi packs up his things, hustles Tsukishima to continue their journey. Tsukishima and the crow stare at each other, what wrong with him. Both of them shrug their shoulders at the same time, don’t know.

_The one who acts strangely is you, Daichi-san._

Daichi is being busy with packing up his stuff senses an odd aura behind him, looks back he sees one human, one crow is staring at him.

“Stare what? Get your ass off and go.”

He angrily screams. Therefore, those two guys just have to hastily pack up.

_Damn it, those kids._

Then, the adventure keeps going on.

Yamaguchi is such a brilliant tour guild. He is not only correct their mistake, but he also shows them the plants and animals by using a stick to draw on the ground. Daichi totally understands nothing, all he can hear are chirp sounds and see something like scrawling pictures of kids. In contrast, Tsukishima pays all his attention into the crow’s lectures. After a lesson, he will translate all of them to human language. Both of them cooperate with each other as a perfect couple.

Besides the combination of them, Daichi notices that there are some places the crow does not want to let them come. There is sometimes he will fly as his usual habit, but in a second he changes the direction and flies to other. Daichi knows that the crow is hiding them someplace, but he says nothing and takes note those places on his own map.

.:o.0.o:.

<grumble><grumble>

Yamaguchi once again takes down on Tsukishima’s shoulder. Being a tour guild is fun but so tired, and it burns his energy a lot. He is hungry again.

“It’s enough for today, we go back then.”

Daichi looks up the sky. The sun almost set up, even want or not, they have to go back. He forages in his big bag and takes out a bag of cookies.

“This is for us, but as a thank you for helping us, I give you all.”

The crow’s eyes glitter with excitement. Tsukishima helps him receive his present and unwrap it. Yamaguchi briskly grabs one and eats. Tsukishima pretends he sees nothing, this bird is a pig. Daichi just laughs, this bird is so amazing.

After that, they begin their going back home journey.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I could complete the new chapter. I apologize to let you guys wait for a long time.
> 
> please, enjoy it!

\------o-0-o------

“Yamaguchi-kun, … please eat something…”

The little girl sits in front of the sorrowing crow, implores him to eat something. He has not eaten anything. If this keeps on, he would be dead. However, this guy does not listen to a word of her, he even does not give her a glance. Because of him, her brother just becomes like that.

In those two days, he has spent all his time locking his eyes on the floor or the wall. When he was tired, he fell asleep, but just in minutes later, he startlingly woke up. This is a loop, repeat, and repeat, never reach the endpoint. Yachi cannot help him, but watching him torturing himself.

Suddenly, the door is opened in violent. Giving Yachi, as well as Yamaguchi, a heart attack.

“Yachi-chan, are you here?”

Yachi’s name is called by a stentorian roar. At the entrance, there is a guy with a shaved head is standing. “Ta… Tanaka brother…?!”

This guy, Yamaguchi had heard about him. He is the guardian of this place, taking responsibility to protect Kiyoko and Yachi while no one is at home. This is his holy mission, he said that he is willing to sacrifice himself for their safety. Tanaka is an energetic guy, the house, therefore, is always in a boisterous atmosphere.

“Good morning, girl, your brother come to play with you!”

As expected of the mood maker, just appearing, the tension, spreading through the room, is blown away.

“What’s wrong?”

This little girl, whenever she sees him, she always greets him with a smile. But today… why does she just give him a glance then look at the floor?

“Are you ok?”

Tanaka hurriedly approaches her, he cups her face to check her temperature, no fever. He carries her up, still plump and healthy.

“Ta… Tanaka brother… please… stop…”

Yachi knows that her brother sometimes is… difficult to understand, it is so embarrassing. Her face turns into red like a tomato. Tanaka let her sit down.

“Why you sad?”

_Should I tell him?_

The brother notices the hesitation is showing in her eyes. She looks at the thing on the table, then glances at him. He moved his eyes to the table. That crow, he had heard about him, he is just a bird, but in Kiyoko-san words he is more incredible than a normal crow.

Tanaka observes the soaking in the regret crow. He smacks his tongue, then rolls his eyes. This is uneasy to him.

“Yamaguchi.”

He calls him, but no reply.

“Yamaguchi…”

The second call, the second ignore.

“You, this such bird!”

For the short-temper like Tanaka, be ignored two times is too much. Angrily he grabs the crow, forces him to face – to – face with him. Yachi frighteningly jumps up to stop him crushing her friend to death.

“At. Least. Look. At. The. Person. Who. Is. Talking. To. You.”

_Demon!!_

Now his face is as same as the Fuujin’s. The crow doesn’t dare to make a move, even Yachi is too scared that her face whitens.

“You regret because of you, Tsukishima and Daichi-san got injured.”

Yamaguchi sorrowful nods. That’s right.

“Uhm…” – Tanaka starts deliberating – “Tck… ok, let do it.”

“???”

The two little things ambiguously round their eyes, look at him.

 “Yachi, bring me the first aid kit.”

She has no idea what her brother wants to do, but she still runs to find.

While waiting, Yamaguchi takes a change furtively glancing at the scaring guy in front of him. He is too scared to look directly on him.

_What’s wrong with this guy?_

He is like a storm, suddenly comes, no one can react. The silent atmosphere is destroyed by him. As expected as the demon king’s brother, both of them have the power to make others scared to dead and uneasy to understand, but this guy is louder.

He gives a sigh. He should find somewhere else. Then he raises his wings to intend to fly away, but the God of Storm immediately catches him.

“Not that fast, you little guy.”

All his blood stops flowing, he completely turns into a rock.

_God, save me!_

Finally, Yachi scurries back with the first aid kit. The crow gives a sigh of relief, safe. She gives it to her brother. Tanaka cleans his throat.

“Kid, if you made a mistake…” – he lowers his voice – “… then correct it.”

A  confident smile is spread on his face. Two kids are stuck in bewilderment, their big round eyes stare at the older.

“Yachi!”

“Y… yes!?”

The girl stammeringly voices.

“Kiyoko-san had taught you how to attend to the wounded,…”

Yachi nods, obviously, she had been taught particularly those things in early days to survive in this world.

“this time, teach him.”

She gapes at him. What are you talking, brother?

Tanaka grabs her small shoulders, sedately says:

“You’re the best student of Kiyoko-san, I’m counting on you.”

Yachi can see it, the fire fills with strong confidence. The more ablaze the fire is, the more embarrassed she is. This is the first time someone has entrusted her. What should she do? Her face dyes the scarlet.

“Oy Yachi, wake up!”

Tanaka pats her chubby cheeks.

“Don’t be so tense, just do as Kiyoko-san do to help your friend.”

Yachi’s starts loading what Tanaka says. Do as Kiyoko sister to help her friend. She accepts the request.

The first stage is clear, let move to the next one. Tanaka’s target shifts to the crow.

“You!”

Yamaguchi gets startled. Again that mischievous smile appears. He senses something not good is coming. As he thought, Tanaka grabs him and give him to Yachi.

“Listen, brat, Yachi is going to teach you how to treat wounds, try to learn.”

Kiyoko-san had said this crow is very smart, he thinks, therefore, let him learn to treat the wound may be not too hard to him.

“Do as your teacher says, if not, you know what will happen to you, right?”

_Yes, Demon’s King brother!_

Yamaguchi screams in internal, he nods repeatedly. Tanaka satisfyingly laughs, pats his little head.

“Because this is the important work, your beloved big brother is willing to sacrifice this body for you two to practice.”

Tanaka crosses his arms in front of his chest, lifts his head up, a shine wide smile spreads on his face. Two little things look at each other. But Yachi, it seems she realized her brother intention. After all, she is a smart girl. She coughs.

“Yamaguchi-kun, please listen to me.”

_Eh?_

Yamaguchi widens his eyes. He is put down, the first aid kit is also put in front of him. The lesson starts.

One by one the things in that white box is presented to him, what they are when they are used, how to use them,…. The little girl tries to imitate her sister when she has taught her. Be slow enough and clear.

Her voice is as sweet as candies, words little by little is inpoured his ears. Yamaguchi does not miss any words.

After the lecture, the practice begins with the attendance of the volunteer, Tanaka.

Yachi starts bandaging his right arm, the crow is trying to follow her steps on the other. For a bird, it is too difficult, without fingers, he has to make a lot of exertion just to bandage one-third of the arm.

The result, comparing with Yachi’s, is totally different, his work is in clumsy. It causes Tanaka to burst into a laugh. The bird once again falls into the timid mood. Yachi pats his head to console him.

“Don’t be sad, it’s hard for you, so let me help you…”

_My best friend!_

Yamaguchi’s eyes are welling up with tears, looking at Yachi.

_Our angel!_

Tanaka is illuminated by the kind-heartedness of his younger sister.

They start from the beginning. Little by little with the help of Yachi, he can finish his lesson. Next is the appraise from the patient, Tanaka. After considering, he makes his last decision. Yachi just gets enough to pass, Yamaguchi’s score is even lower than her, he gets a minus for being helped. Both of them fall into the timidity.

“Do you want to improve your score?”

Tanaka suddenly asks. The two stare at him. Tanaka is always a good and beloved big brother, therefore, he gives them the second chance.

For Yachi, she wants to get a high score to make her sister be proud of. For Yamaguchi, being gotten the low score that hurt his pride. Therefore, they need this chance, they nod at once. For Tanaka, it is interesting to observe the expression of those kids.

“Then, let move on to the next lesson, the herbs.”

Right after finishing his words, he carries Yachi and grabs Yamaguchi going to the herb garden, no time for them to prepare. Tanaka does not notice that his sister is almost frozen, she does not want to get a low score again, her knowledge about herb is not good.

_What should I do?_

When she wakes up, she has already been in the garden. She worriedly looks at her brother, but he gives her the eyes fulfilling with trust in return.

_Why… brother…_

She is dead inside.

“I’m gonna tell you about this round.”

_Why does it become a game?_

You change so fast, big brother, both stare at him.

“The rule is easy, first Yachi will teach you all kind of herbs here, what they are, when and how to use it, your job is remembering all of them to pass my test.”

This time is even more difficult than the first.

“And you, Yachi…”

Yachi gulps.

“You can do anything just to ensure Yamaguchi remember at most he can. And, you two have an hour to complete this mission. Start!”

“…”

It takes a few seconds for two kids to load.

“Eh!?”

Finally, they can react. Both are bewildered, what should we do first?

“I leave things here for you, have a good time.”

Right after he goes out, he runs into Kiyoko is going toward the garden.

“K… Ki… Ki… Kiyoko…-san…”

His face turns into crimson, he mumbles.

“Tanaka? What are you doing here?”

“…I …I …”

Kiyoko looks over his shoulder, she sees Yachi and the crow are in the garden. What are they doing? Then, she looks Tanaka, he also steps out from there. Kiyoko dodges him and steps forward, but immediately be stopped.

“You… can’t go to the garden now…”

“Why?”

He cannot answer. Kiyoko ignores him.

“Please, Kiyoko-san!”

Tanaka bows his head and screams.

What are you planning, Tanaka? The little two in the garden seems they are having a nice time. They are talking together after many days. She sighs.

“Fine.”

If it is good for them, she will not care about the reason. This guy, she glances at Tanaka, always comes up with something… weird. She is back to the main house.

“By the way, if you’re free, can you help me take care of Tsukishima?”

His eyes are sparkling. Kiyoko-san is asking him for help.

“Thank you, Kiyoko-san!”

The scream is thunderous all the corners.

In the garden, the kids had heard all the conversation. The fire is burned, they will end this game with the highest score.

_For Kiyoko sister._

_For Tsukki._

-o0o-

With all their endeavors in an hour, they finally complete their own missions. Tanaka also comes back.

“Are you ready, guys?”

“Yes!”

They confidently nod. Tanaka laughs, as expected, my brother and sister, they are so adorable.

“Then, let start.”

Tanaka gives Yamaguchi a pen and papers. He has to write down the answer whenever Tanaka randomly points at the herbs. Begin with the easiest, little by little it becomes more and more difficult.

Not to a half, Yamaguchi has been already tired, his brain almost overloads. He takes a glance at Yachi. Behind Tanaka, the girl is trying to prompt her friend. His eyes look, his hand writes. Tanaka turns his back, the cheater acts as nothing happens. He is a fool, but not such fool that not realize they are cheating.

Time is up, Yamaguchi has to submit. They are like cats on a hot tin roof waiting for the score. Which score will they get?

After a few tense minutes, the score finally comes out. There are 7 corrects out of 10 questions. About Yachi, her score depends on Yamaguchi, therefore, she also gets the same points as her friend. Moreover, because at the beginning he said she could do anything to ensure Yamaguchi remember, prompting is also a way, well, he shuts his eyes to let they pass.

The two mischievous kids jump for joy, in the end, their scores are higher.

However, this is not the end, other lessons are waiting for them. The big brother says, because taking care of a person is an arduous process, the good health is necessary. After all, the two have to take physical training. Tanaka, of course, is the one directly teaching them. The course includes flying 100 meters in a minute for Yamaguchi, running five rounds for Yachi, carrying heavy things (Yachi’s one is lighter), wrestling (Yachi does not need to take this part), and so on.

All day, the playground is filled with the laughs and excitement that last to the sunsets. They are exhausted. This is the end of all.

“Yamaguchi, step forward, please.”

Tanaka ceremonially speaks.

“I acknowledge your endeavor from the start to the end, now, I decide, you are, from now on, graduated. Congrats!”

A simple certificate is awarded to Yamaguchi, there is even his name on it. He lifts up his head proudly.

“Yachi.”

“Ye… yes!?”

She stands up.

“You completed your missions perfectly, therefore, you deserve it.”

She receives an envelope, opens it, there is a card. 10 flowers are stamped in order on it, and also a line writes “I’m proud of you, I will give you a wish.”, signs “Your sister.”. Her eyes are sparkling in happy tears.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry girl.”

Tanaka embraces her.

“Let go home, Kiyoko-san is waiting for us.”

She nods and wipes her tears. Tanaka carries her on his arm, on the other hand, he lets Yamaguchi sits on his shoulder. He is also extremely exhausted, he even cannot lift up his wings.

-o0o-

After taking a bath, they eat a big delicious meal. Yachi had never eaten this much before. A full stomach makes she feels sleepy. The little girl begins yawning.

“Let go to bed, Yachi.”

Kiyoko carries her to back her room. The girl grabs her sister’s shoulder, murmurs.

“Kiyoko sister… I love you so much…”

Kiyoko rubs her hair.

“I love you too”

Then, they leave.

“……”

A weird silent spreads all the dining room.

“Akaashi…”

“…yes?”

“Is there a medicine…”

“Don’t be that silly, please”

Akaashi knows what he intends to say.

“I’m full, I go to take care of Tsukishima.”

“Akaashiii!”

Tanaka stubbornly grabs his leg.

“Let me go.”

“Akaashi…”

“!?!?”

Akaashi opens his eyes widely looking the person grabbing his shirt.

“If it’s Tanaka, I can understand, but, why you… Daichi-san?”

Daichi is embarrassed.

“Let me go you two.”

 However, they are not willing to unhand. Akaashi sighs.

“On this world, there is no medicine that turns an adult to a child. Please, wake up.”

Tanaka flinchingly unhands. Akaashi glances at Daichi. The big guy awkwardly lets him go. Akaashi is speechless to those guys, they do not know that they have been already kids in the adult forms. Then, he leaves, there is a lot of stuff is waiting for him.

As two night before, Akaashi has to stay all night because of Tsukishima. He is still unconscious, lying on his bed with white bandages on his head and right arm.

“How long have you wanted to sleep huh, princess Tsukishima?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I can write this part.
> 
> I'm sorry not to answer your question, but this chapter will answer them.
> 
> Thank you guys for following uptill now. Thank you so much.

\---o.0.o---

_What happened?_

After the dinner, Akaashi turned back to Tsukishima’s room, this guy has not been conscious. Because the wound was on his head, he wonders if it affected his brain. If it was, that would be so unfortunate. The lack of technologies in this world caused them many problems. After all, the big problem had come….

Akaashi stood beside the bed, kept his eyes on the guy lying on the bed. If this situation kept going on, sooner or later he would be died due to malnutrition. Akaashi did all he could, now they can do nothing but hoping he will wake up without sequela. Akaashi checked his wounds and changed the bandages.

“Wake up, Tsukishima.”

There was no reply.

His finger clenched into a fist, he breathed in and out to calm his anger. Akaashi turned his back and found a place under the window to take a rest. His sight put on Tsukishima, he sighed. Until this time, he has been breathing, but if once moment… shaking his head, he refused that thought.

Akaashi, no, everyone does not want to lose their comrades anymore. Once is enough.

“He’s just sleeping, he’s just sleeping…”

He tried hypnotizing himself that Tsukishima was just like sleeping beauty, he was waiting a person come to wake him up. Akaashi repeated that again, again, and again until he fell asleep.

The rustle and the footsteps dragged him out from the darkness. He heavily opened his eyes.

_What happened?_

He cannot believe what is happening in front of his eyes. In the room, there is the existence of a person he has never met before. A boy with black hair is trying to walk in quiet. Akaashi keeps staying silent to watch this guy intends to do.

It seems he has no idea to harm them, he even does not know what to do. He just goes to the left then to right. After all, he decides to go to the bathroom, when he comes out there is a towel in his hand. He climbs on the bed and starts wiping from Tsukishima’s face, down to his neck, then to his arm. He carefully not to touch the flesh wounds. After finished, he covers him in the blanket. And then, he does nothing. Just kneeling next to Tsukishima and watching him sleep. The boy has not noticed he is also being watched.

“Wake up, please…”

His murmuring beaks the silence spreading through the room. Akaashi surprisingly widens his eyes. Who is this guy? What is that regretful expression?

_Why you sad, Yachi?_

_Because Yamaguchi-kun hasn’t eaten anything…_

He suddenly remembers the conversation with Yachi. She said that her friend was blaming himself for injuring Dachi-san and Tsukishima.

A thought goes through his head. No way, he tells himself. Kiyoko’s words, however, reminds him, in this world, there are many incredible things they have not seen before, and she had witnessed it, a crow with the knowledge as the human. If that is, what he thought can happen. Then…

“Are you worried about him?”

The stranger is startled by the sudden voice. He lifts up his head and finally notices the eyes watching him. Akaashi looks straight at him.

“Well…”

He stands up and steps forward. The boy cannot move, he is glued on the bed, his face is getting pale. What should he do? He locks his eyes on the white sheet.

“He’s… sleeping.”

Akaashi just, no, he wants to believe that. He hears a sigh of relief from the boy.

“So don’t worry, okay… Yamaguchi.”

“Y… yes.” – he nods.

_Really?_

Akaashi’s eyes open widely.

After seconds, the boy realized he unconsciously answered the human.

He scarily stays back, intends to escape. But Akaashi stops him.

“Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you.”

Yamaguchi looks at him by the pair of doubtful eyes. Akaashi rubs his hair. It is hard to believe for both of them. Moreover, it seems, he notices that this boy will say nothing to him. He is so afraid that his face gets white like a blank paper and trembles like a leaf.

“I won’t hurt Yachi’s friend.”

The moment the name of Yachi is mentioned, his expression changes. Akaashi keeps on.

“If you don’t want to, no need to say anything, but first of all…”

He stops then put off his shirt.

“Here, put it on.”

The shirt is given to him, but Yamaguchi shakes his head, he refuses it.

“…I … can’t…”

He bends his head down.

“Why?”

Akaashi cannot understand.

“Because… I haven’t been grown up…”

His ears are getting crimson.

“… in my tribe, the ones like me do not wear clothes, so… I can’t receive it…”

So there is a tribe that people there are like him.

Once again, Yamaguchi makes another mistake. Mama is going to kill him, he screams inside, the secret is come out because of his stupidity. He rolls his body as much as he can.

Looking at the reaction, Akaashi understands that the boy had slipped out the forbidden thing. However, he does not really care about that, he has already pictured what this world is, such an amazing world.

“I don’t know about your tribe’s rule, but now you are here with us, you have to follow our rules.”

Akaashi can hear small sniffing.

Oi, don’t make me feel like I’m a bully.

“I… don’t want to…”

Yamaguchi still stubbornly refuses. Akaashi clucks his tongue.

To him, looking at a naked boy is not a big problem, but in case there is someone suddenly coming in, especially if that person is Kiyoko or Yachi, the big “storm” will come. Because of the safeness for all, he will make this guy wear clothes no matter how.

“Listen, boy…”

Yamaguchi jumps up, a familiar opening, the tone of the voice recalls him the bad memories.

“Put it on, not to catch a cold, I’m tired of taking care of sick people.”

As expected, all the guys here are the same, they are the demon siblings.

The darkness is on Akaashi’s face, his eyes are colder, he lowers his voice.

“Come here.”

Yamaguchi does not dare to disobey, he shudderingly goes down the bed and steps forward to Akaashi.

“Good boy.”

Akaashi hands him the shirt. This is what human wear, so weird, how to wear it. He curiously turns the shirt from back to front, as same as a child with a new toy.

“You don’t know how to wear it, don’t you?”

Yamaguchi embarrassingly nods. Therefore, Akaashi helps him to put on, it is no different from having another little brother.

The shirt is big enough to hide the should hide parts. This is the first time he has worn a cloth, it is soft and has a good smell, so comfortable. He should not let mama know it.

Yamaguchi glances at Akaashi.

“uhm… what happened tonight…”

He haltingly says.

“… please don’t tell anyone…”

He bends down his head. Akaashi eyes on the boy cringing in fear, he pats his head.

“I won’t”

This is his own personal problem if he asks that, Akaashi will not investigate deeper. Only if he does not harm his comrades, he is human or a crow or something is not important.

“Th… thank you…”

This guy us is kind, his hand is big and warm. Then, his eyes move to the bed. Akaashi notices it, he says.

“He’ll be ok, don’t worry.”

He hopes so.

The boy still glues his eyes on him. It seems he cares about Tsukishima very much.

Akaashi had heard from Daichi. Because of saving the crow, Tsukishima had fallen from the tree. That was nothing until the giant worm came, he received all the push and fell down the canyon. His head, unfortunately, hit the rock while falling, therefore he lost his consciousness.

As Daichi-san said, at that time everything is in chaos, one hand he tried to wake Tsukishima, on the other hand, he had to calm down the crow. He was the only one there knows the way back home. The result was, he had to slap him to calm him down and carried Tsukishima on his back. That event led to the present situation, Daichi just got flesh wounds, Tsukishima has not woken up, and the crow now is the boy, always blames for himself. Everything is put under the tension.

Akaashi gives a sigh, so complicated.

“Do you want to save him?”

He suddenly asks.

Yamaguchi stares at him. Of course, he does. He nods.

“But… I… don’t think it’ll work…”

“If that can save Tsukki, I’ll try. Please, tell me.”

_Tsukki?_

Akaashi is surprised by his enthusiasm.

“Well,…”

His way may sound ridiculous, but it may help this boy reduce his stress. Moreover, this world is different from his old world. Maybe, the miracle is going to happen.

“… In my world…”

He starts.

“There is a method can cure any sickness. When there is a person to get sick, that means he fell into another world, therefore…”

Yamaguchi concentratedly listens to his story.

“… he needs a person to call him, to help him come back. There is a condition for that person, he must be the one who cares about the patient at most…”

Akaashi sees the innocent round eyes are looking at him, he clears his throat and continues.

“…give him…”

Yamaguchi gulps.

“A kiss and call his name.”

“Is that so?”

Yamaguchi hurriedly cut his line. Akaashi nods.

“This is called “The true love kiss” method.”

Until this time, he considers he should believe the miracle that only happens in fairy tales. All they need now is a miracle to make Tsukishima open his eyes.

“How can I do that?”

Heh? Does he really want to do that?

“uh… uhm… just do as your mom kiss you… and call his name…”

Without hesitation, Yamaguchi climbs on the bed, bends his head down, and does as Akaashi said.

Akaashi has never thought about this part.

The lips touch lips.

“Tsukki, wake up.”

And the spell.

_I’m sorry Tsukishima, this is out of my expectation._

Akaashi feels guilty after letting a boy kiss him.

“… he doesn’t wake up…”

He did as what Akaashi said but it didn’t work. It is because he is not the one who care him at most.

“It needs time to affect…”

Akaashi, you’re a liar.

“… really?”

Akaashi nods, well…

“He’ll wake up on the morning… maybe..”

He murmurs the last words. Then, he takes Yamaguchi’s hand, pulls him to the window, pushes him sitting down.

“Now, sleep, you’re tired, tomorrow Tsukishima will awake.”

Yamaguchi looks toward the bed, then nods.

_Tsukishima, you should wake up tomorrow._

Akaashi gives him a glare.

_Please, wake up Tsukki._


	9. Chapter 9

_-o.0.o-_

_“Tsukki, Tsukki.”_

Tsukki? Who is Tsukki?

He struggles to open his eyes, but they are so heavy.

_“Tsukishima, open your eyes.”_

This voice he knew it. The voice that he has acquainted for a long ago.

He does all he can to open his eyes. The light comes into sight. His eyes roll around. This place is… his room, the old one in the normal world. That means he had come back or getting lost into the other world was just a dream, no, it was a nightmare. He wants to believe in the first one. Therefore, he starts the day as usual.

It is 7 o’clock on Monday, the day he has the morning period. He should hurry. He prepares the stuff then goes downstairs to take the breakfast. However, today there is no breakfast for him, as well as the lunch, today no one is at home. He gives a sigh, eating at the cafeteria is his only choice.

Taking the morning class, then attending the meeting at the lab room. After lunch is the biology class, just thinking about that he just feels sick. Who knows what kinds of animal the teacher will bring to the class? He dismisses that thought out of his mind, puts on his headphone and continues walking on the way to the university.

_“Wake up, Tsukishima”_

He immediately put the headphone off. The voice is from it. It is still morning. Maybe, this is just the prank of his brother. But using this voice to scare him is so mean. You will pay a high price for this, brother.

_“Tsukishima, Tsukishima.”_

He has not put on the headphone.

_“Tsukishima.”_

He hears nothing, he pretends to hear nothing. There is no need for him to hear this voice again.

“Stop it.”

The voice he always wants to hear again, even in his dream.

A long time ago, there was a boy always follows him, it was no different from the chick follows his mom. No matter how many times he asked to stop, but he just stepped three steps and that boy followed again. He could not help but let him do whatever he wanted.

One day, the tail was not behind him anymore. He had thought he would be able to see him again. However, behind him now…

If he turns back, is that boy really there? Or this is just his delusion?

_“Tsukishima”_

“Shut up.”

No more, please.

Grinding his teeth, he forces his body not to turn back.

_“It’s is fine, if you don’t want to see me, but you have to wake up.”_

“Wake up this, wake up that, what the hell are you talking?”

Because of anger, no, he just uses it as an excuse to turn his back.

It is him, he is really there, behind his back as always in the past.

“Yama…”

His legs step forward.

_“Stop there.”_

Tsukishima cannot make any move. The boy smiles at him.

_“You do not belong here, go back.”_

How could he go back when Yamaguchi is right in front of his eyes? Just many steps, he can touch him.

“I won’t”

_“Stop being stubborn, Tsukishima. You had realized where this place is, hadn’t you?”_

He knew, but he does not accept, he will stay here. Stubbornly he steps forward.

_< Tsukki>_

The voice from the beginning.

_“He is calling you.”_

“He? Who?”

_“He is me, but different.”_

Tsukishima is so confusing, what is he talking?

_< Tsukki, please wake up>_

_“Go back, don’t make him worry.”_

No time is left for him to say anything, the surrounding one by one disappears until all is in the white. Then, a strip of shine light wraps around him pulling him far away from the boy he always wants to meet again.

“Damn it…!”

The more Tsukishima struggles, the tier the strip wraps him.

“… let go of me, you bastard!”

He shouts, the lively strip immediately shuts him up.

_“Tsukishima.”_

He stops struggling.

_“_______”_

Then, there is nothing, even him.

_I don’t want that._

_I want to be with him._

The shining light unwraps him and turns into the dark.

A minute ago, things are under the shining light, and Yamaguchi was there, now there is nothing, but darkness.

-o.0.o-

What should he do from now? Go through the dark? No, this is the endless darkness. Walking indirectly is just wasting time and stamina. He decides he will be here, goes nowhere, and waits until he can see him again.

_< Tsukki.>_

Again, he is tired of it. Stop calling him like that.

A light, he can see a small light above him. It is just a small light, he smirks, how it can shine this endless night.

Little by little, he cannot believe in his eyes, the dark is broken. The small light before is illuminating all the space. The surrounding comes into his view. He is on a vast arid land.

_< Tsukki>_

He turns his back to see the owner of that voice. No one, but a small wooden door. He steps back, refuses opening it. Once he opens it, he will return to that world. Even if that leads to the normal world, he also will not. Therefore, thank you, but he is fine here.

_< Tsukki.>_

No matter how many time you call, I will not go through it. Tsukishima ignores it and goes to the opposite direction.

There is no reason to live in the world without him.

Then, <bam>, a noise from the door. He looks over his shoulder. It opens, the door is opened. Run, he thinks. At the moment he has changed to move his legs, a gravity has already caught and pulled him to the door.

“No way… I go back there…”

He fights back. However, facing to nature human is always on the weak side. Tsukishima just has a minute to struggle in hopelessness, the gravity swallows him, forces him passing the door mercilessly.

“You suck!!”

The roaring spreads all the space.

-o.0.o-

Tsukishima opens his eyes, this is his room… the one in the odd world. He has come back to reality, and welcoming him is nothing, but the ache from head to toes. He should not go back.

His head and arm are injured, he can scent the strong smell of herbs.

“tck, right arm…”

It means until it is completely healed, he cannot do anything, his works are also delayed. So annoying, he sits up slowly. It is still night.

“You waked up?”

He looks at the door.

“Akaashi-san?”

His memories are still there, Akaashi gives a sigh of relief. He gets in, puts down the stray on the table.

“How long did I sleep?”

He just slept as Akaashi believed.

“Around two days.”

No wonder his body is getting numb and his stomach is rumbling.

“Eat some porridge, there’s nothing in your stomach for two days.”

A bowl of porridge is given to Tsukishima. Its scent is so good. His stomach is roaring.

“But it’s your…”

“No, this is Kiyoko-san made for you.”

Since the day he got injured Kiyoko has cooked some porridge for him, in case of Tsukishima wakes up and hungry. And today, her attempt is reciprocated.

He takes a spoon, it is delicious and warm. There are always people caring about him. He is so selfish, then.

“Is your head hurt?”

Akaashi pulls a chair and sits down.

“No.”

“Do you feel dizzy or something?”

“It’s good.”

And… a minute for the silence.

“Tsukishima/Akaashi-san…”

Both said at the same time.

“You first…”

Junior should let his senior say first. Akaashi clears his throat.

“After you finished, you must take the medicine on the table.”

Tsukishima glares at the cup that spreading a terrible smell. For sure, the taste is also terrible. He ignores it.

“You MUST take it.”

Slow a second, Tsukishima unwillingly nods.

“You MUST take it.”

The importance must be emphasized three times. Akaashi can read the words “I’ll pour it out” on Tsukishima’s face, he is very familiar with that expression.

Tsukishima stares at him, on Akaashi’s face there is also the words “If you spill it, don’t ask why I’m merciless.”. He feels a cold freeze running through his body.

“… yes, I’ll take it.”

“Good boy.”

Senior’s turn ends here, now is the junior’s.

“Akaashi-san, why don’t you wear a shirt?”

In the beginning, he had noticed. The weather is not that warm he can take off his shirt like that.

Akaashi rubs his hair.

“I lend to… a friend.”

“Friend?”

Another friend? Tsukishima feels so confusing. Akaashi nods and points at him, actually the one next to him. Following the direction, Tsukishima moves his eyes to his right side. A blue T-shirt is there. But something is not right. Why at the center rising a dune, and it is being up and down as same as the working lung. Don’t tell him, their friend, the crow always sticks on him from the first day.

“Don’t bother him, he’s also so tired.”

If Akaashi said that, Tsukishima will not disturb him. Tsukishima continues silently eating his meal. Akaashi observes him. It is so uncomfortable being looked while eating.

“Akaashi-san…”

Tsukishima thinks what he should say to break this awkward situation.

“You knew I wake up so you prepare the medicine, didn’t you?”

Akaashi shrugs his shoulders slightly, then shakes his head.

“Not really.”

he slightly spread a smile, the heavy stone had been already put down.

“I just… believed, and the miracle happened.”

Akaashi does not explain, he stands up and goes out.

“You must take the medicine.”

Before he leaves, he does not forget emphasizing, no this time is threatening.

“… yes.”

Tsukishima does not dare to disobey. Then, the door is shut.

In the room, Tsukishima eats his porridge as slow as he can, just thinking about the cup on the table make him get sick.

“..zzz…”

Small snoring drops into his ears. This crow has not changed since the day he met him. Carefreely falling asleep, snoring and groaning. He wonders this time what he is dreaming about.

-o.0.o-

Moving to the next stage, after the eating stage. He has a cup of bitter medicine must be drunk. Standing in front of the door, Tsukishima face-to-face to the cup. In the beginning, however, there is no win for him in this battle. Taking a deep breath to keep calm, closing his eyes to avoid reality, he drinks it at a gulp.

The bitter spreads in his mouth, it is disgusting. He really wants to vomit all, but he is not brave enough to put his life in danger. Swallowing the last gulp, he grinds his teeth tightly, coaxes himself not to pour out. Without a second waiting, he immediately grabs the cup of water.

“Sweet!?”

It is a cup of honey tea. As expected as Akaashi-san, always giving thoughtful care to his patients. The bitter gets faded away little by little.

This medicine has already killed him a half. Tsukishima sits down, enjoys the honey tea. His body is warming u, he closes his eyes to let his mind relax. Without the sound, all is in peaceful. No need to worry about that dream, in the end, it is just a dream. Tsukishima gives a sigh of relief, it just a dream.

[……….]

“Tsukki…”

His brows frown. He had exited, been forced to exit that dream, why he still hear that voice.

“Tsukki… you awake…”

It is right beside his ears. His eyes immediately open and move to the bed.

“…”

Words are stuck in his throat.

_How could it be?_

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your all support until this chapter. Thank you so much.

..:o.0.o:..

The day after the crow came.

“Tsukishima.”

“Yes?”

Kiyoko gave him a basket of foods.

“This is for your crow.”

“Yamaguchi?”

Both stared at each other. Kiyoko smiled.

“You two named the crow the same.”

That time, he just unconsciously called him by that name, nothing more.

..:o.0.o:..

“What’s your name?”

Tsukishima asks, his eyes are on the boy, he is no different from the one he knew.

The boy stares at him, he had known his name, why he ask again? However, the crow boy still happily answers.

“I’m Yamaguchi____”

_He is also Yamaguchi._

There is the theory that after people died, they will live in other worlds, which people call “Hell” and “Heaven”. When their time comes, they will be allowed to reincarnate. They live a new life in other bodies which the appearances are different from their previous life. However, everything always has an exception. It is rare, but it happens. In some cases, they will remain their look as same as in the past.

“Is that so?”

Tsukishima, the one who believes absolutely in science, always looks down on that theory. However, he considers, maybe he should believe it this time. He stands up and walks toward.

Yamaguchi surprisingly widens his eyes; he is embraced by the taller man.

“Welcome back, Yamaguchi.”

Why? The one who says those words should be him.

“…Tsukki?”

“Stop calling me “Tsukki”

Tsukishima releases him, his brows frowned.

“Yes, Tsukki…”

There is no help with this guy, he gives a long, weary sigh.

Why these guy does not wear clothes. Akaashi is without the shirt, but this guy is totally naked. He stares at him.

“Where're your clothes?”

Yamaguchi notices he does not wear the shirt Akaashi gave him. As Akaashi told him, in the human world, he has to wear clothes, therefore, he hurriedly looks around to find the shirt. It is found on the pillow, he put it on as he was taught.

“Take it off.”

Tsukishima coldly commands, his face gets darken. He does not know why, but he is very angry now. That expression gives Yamaguchi a jolt. Tsukishima turns his back.

Did he make him mad again? Yamaguchi inclines his head, since the day they met, Tsukki always gets mad at him.

While Tsukishima is rummaging his luggage, the sniffing sound goes into his ears. He turns his head, Yamaguchi with the eyes moistened by tears looking at him.

“… why you always get mad at me?”

Tsukishima is frozen, even he does not know. It is just he feels so irritating whenever he saw this guy, even when he was in his crow form, getting close with anyone. He says nothing, lifts up his glass then back to his work. Being ignored, the poor boy cannot help but curling up his body and hiding under the blanket.

_Tsukki hates me…_

“What the hell are you doing?”

Tsukishima irritatingly snatches the blanket from him.

“Take that shirt off, wear this.”

A white shirt is thrown to Yamaguchi. A minute to confusing, which difference is between those two shirts.

“Hurry up.”

Tsukishima smacks his tongue, he hates waiting. This bird is so slow. He cannot stand more, by himself he grabs the shirt and takes it off.

“Wait! Tsukki!?”

No matter how Yamaguchi attempts to defend is useless. This guy is so strong, even he just uses one hand. He pushes him down on the bed, mercilessly undress him.

“You so mean…”

The bullied boy sobs, his face goes white. At the moment he had thought Tsukishima was a truly Demon King, he would devour him to his bones.

Tsukishima stops, the boy under him is trembling a lot. Is he that such scary? He is angry is not only because of the shirt, he leans down, sniffs at the boy’s neck, but the scent on Yamaguchi, another scent of another man which belongs to Akaashi, is also one of the reasons.

Yamaguchi senses his neck is wet. He is eating me, he is eating me, the pity boy screams in internal. Tsukishima’s tongue is licking him. He has to push him away to escape, but the white bandages catch his eyes. This guy is being injured.

Realizing the hesitation in the defendant of Yamaguchi, it gives him an inch and he will take a yard. Tsukishima moves down to his chest, the next target is the nipples. When the tongue touches one of them, there is an electric current flowing through the body that makes Yamaguchi jolts.

“Stop it!”

Yamaguchi cannot endure this suffer anymore, he thought that his body was almost blown up if this continued. Then <boom>, he turns back to his crow form. Before everything is pushed further, he has to run away. However, the small bird cannot be faster than the big hand of the Demon King. In a blink of an eye, he is in Tsukishima’s palm.

“Turn back to human form, now.”

Tsukishima gives him a glare, his brows almost stick together.

The crow is aware of the killing aura that spreading from Tsukishima. He gains all his brave shaking his head to reject the demand. No way he turns back, mama always told him when he is in his human form, do not let any male whom you do not love bite. To Tsukishima, he does not understand his feelings clearly. He does not hate him, he is afraid of him, instead. What Tsukishima did makes him feel weird. Recalling the memory, his blood flows faster in the veins. Just in a second, the black crow turns to the red crow.

“Brother Tsukishima, you bully my friend.”

It is suddenly, both of them jump up. At the door, Yachi is standing there. Immediately she runs forward them. In a moment, Tsukishima lets his guard down, the crow in his hand is taken away by his little sister.

Once again Yachi has saved his life, Yamaguchi gives a sigh of relief,

“Give him back to me, Yachi…”

Tsukishima tries to soften his voice. Nonetheless, he is rejected. The girl holding her friend runs away and hides under the table.

“No way, you’ll bully him again…”

He has to talk to himself not to fight with a child. He sighs, forgets it, he will take Yamaguchi back later.

For a short while, he has just put his eyes on the crow does not realize the sun has risen.

“Yachi…”

The graceful voice.

“Do not disturb your brother…!?”

The door opens again, Kiyoko surprisingly looks at Tsukishima.

“…morning, Kiyoko-san.”

Kiyoko smiles, he has awakened.

“Good morning.”

It is so lucky that you are here, Kiyoko-san. You are the Goddess save the place full of these rude men. Tsukishima looks at her by respected eyes.

Kiyoko comes in the room with a tray on her hand. There is no stinky smell of the medicine, so Tsukishima can give a sigh of relief.

“Yachi, what are you doing under the table?”

The girl shakes her head.

“Nothing, sister.”

She crawls out of the table, but still keeps a safe distance from her scary brother. Her hands also do not forget covering her friend. Tsukishima smacks his tongue, he cannot take back his crow for a while.

While Tsukishima does not notice, Kiyoko has already stood in front of him. She puts the tray, in which there are new bandages and herbs, on the side table.

“Let me change your bandages.”

Tsukishima immediately refuses. However, Kiyoko just the strongest here.

“Yachi.”

“Roger, sister.”

The little girl runs forward him, climbs on his bed, sits on his legs. She looks up at him, her lips spread a mischievous grin.

“If you don’t listen to sister Kiyoko, I won’t let you play with Yamaguchi.”

What the…? She is threatening him? She regards him as a kid like her. Nevertheless, he needs to take back his crow, so he obeys this time. Yachi is as same as a paperweight, he cannot make a move, just let Kiyoko change his bandages.

He has never seen Kiyoko in that close, maybe say he has never noticed anything around him. Kiyoko is as respected as people said. It is not like Tanaka, the feeling of Tsukishima for Kiyoko is only the admire. Even that he cannot dare to look at her. He is not good at handling with girls, excepting the children.

The gestures, the expressions of Tsukishima are gathered in the eyes of the crow. He thrashes his wings, attempts to get free from Yachis’s palm.

“Yamaguchi-kun?”

Yachi chases after the crow flying away, but he is out of her sight instantly. The girl woefully pouts her lips, she is back to the bed and sits next to her brother, total despair.

The one beside her is scarier, he is covered by his killing aura. How dare you run away, Yamaguchi?

Kiyoko cannot help but sigh, these two brothers become like this just because of a crow. Finishing the changing, she gathers the stuff.

“Don’t make that face, he’ll come back when he’s hungry.”

She gracefully pats one big and one small’s head.

“Really?”

The small one uncertainly asks. Kiyoko smiles and nods.

“Yes, now let your brother rest.”

Yachi docilely follows her sister leaving the room.

On the other hand, the big brother is not the obedient one. Instead of staying in his room, he will go to find him. He is not a child that can believe those wheedling words. Still, the voices of his sisters are far away, Tsukishima makes his move. When he catches him, he will not let him turn to his crow form anymore. The journey of finding his crow starts.

“Yo man, I’m glad that you awake.”

The door opens, Tanaka blocks the way.

“Tanaka-san…”

Tsukishima can feel his stamina drained away.

“Akaashi asked me to take care of you.”

Instead of saying “take care of”, saying “puts an eye on him” is more exactly. But, why Tanaka-san? Because he cannot win if the opponent is Tanaka.

The journey ends here.

“Where are you going?”

Tanaka asks.

“I’m going to find the crow.”

“If that is Yachi, I can understand, but why even you?”

Because he is my Yamaguchi.

“… nothing”

He refuses to tell the truth.

“Akaashi told me to keep you staying in your room until he came back, so I can’t let you go.”

Until Akaashi-san comes back, it is almost sunset. What if, while he is waiting, Yamaguchi leaves him and does not come back again. He will not let that happens once more time. Therefore, his first priority now is how to escape from this gatekeeper.

Tsukishima observes the older guy. How he can escape while Tanaka sits right in front of the door. He is really as same as the Storm God at the gates of the shrines. He starts making a new toy for Yachi. It becomes his interest when he has free time, almost Yachi’s toy is made by him.

“… Tanaka-san, could I go out to breathe?”

Tsukishima should find an excuse to go out.

“Staying in the room is boring, huh? I also want to let you go…”

Tsukishima cannot believe its effects.

“… but, if something happens to you, everyone will kill me…”

And Kiyoko will hate me, this is the most important reason.

Expectedly, after “but” is always the disappointment.

“You just get better, Akaashi has to check your health one more time to make sure there is no after-effect.”

The dealing is a failure.

“If you’re bored, making a toy with me to kill the time.”

Tsukishima grinds his teeth, he is not interested in making toys. The younger refuses his invitation. Maybe he should find a book to read, then he chooses a random book on his desk.

His eyes are on the book, but his mind is travel somewhere. He gives up the reading, goes forward to Tanaka, sits in front of him. The big brother girns a triumphant smile.

“Come here, come here, big bro will teach you.”

Two brothers together sculpture small wooden cubes. One makes with all his passion, one is just using it to express his chaos feelings.

“Brother?”

The sweet voice of Yachi calls them. Tanaka moves to let his younger sister come in.

“What are you doing, brothers”

“Your new toy.”

Tanaka gives her a small wooden rabbit that he just made. Her eyes are sparkling with enjoyment. She turns to her the other brother, immediately be frightened by his dark aura. The wooden cube is being tortured under his savage carvings. Tanaka sighs, whispers into Yachi’s ear.

“He is in my room.”

The words lightly slip out her lips making everything soak in the silence.

“Why don’t you bring him with you?”

Tanaka asks. She girl shakes her head.

“He doesn’t want to go with me.”

All the eyes block on Tsukishima. Did you guys fight?

On the other hand, Tsukishima ignores all and continues torturing the wood in his hand. He is angry, but his mind is relieved. That such bird, just waiting there.

At noon, Kiyoko brings the lunch for them and the medicine for Tsukishima. He almost vomits all his lunch. Then, the time goes by, the escaping idea is fading out of Tsukishima’s head.

It is sunset, Tanaka will be released from this boredom soon. He gets a jolt when he glances at Tsukishima. At the moment, he had thought there was a Demon king behind him. He blesses for the pity crow by all his heart, hopes him can survive through this disaster.

About the crow, he is sighing again and again in his friend’s room. Do not know why but he felt sorrow when he saw Tsukishima with another female. Not only sorrow, but there was also a little of anger. He gives another sigh. Yachi told him that not to sigh too much or his luck would run out of. At the moment he met him, all his luck had gone. Not only his luck, he was aware even his mind, also for a while his body became so strange.

_Damn it._

He curses. Why all the bad things always come to him?

“Found ya.”

Speaking of the demon and he appears. Yamaguchi startles, no way. He hesitatingly tremblingly turns his head. Tsukishima is spreading a big smile which is full of the dark aura.

He knew it, this is not the bad thing, this is the worst one. His fortune is fallen into this guy’s hand, nothing left for him.

Tsukishima, when he got Akaashi’s acceptance, he walked as running to here. This crow did not notice he was coming next to him, he just focused on soaking deeply in his despair. However, it is not the importance, Yamaguchi being here is what he care.

“Let go back, my friend.”

The crow turns into the rock. It makes Tsukishima bring him back easier.

_The castle of the Demon King, I’m back._

He cries internally.

“Turn back to human now.”

This though has been in his head. However, the crow still stubbornly rejected. Tsukishima smacks his tongue irritatingly, he pulls the crow’s cheek.

“Change now.”

_No_

Yamaguchi bravely fights back.

There are just two, one man one crow, but the room is in chaos.

_Mama, save me, my cheeks are hurt._

He feels that his cheeks are almost pulled to break.

Then, the torturing stops. Tsukishima gives a heavy sigh, forcing is not a good idea. He gives up.

“If you don’t want, I won't force you.”

He messages the swollen cheeks.

_Tsukki…_

<BANG>

The big noise of the door be wrenched violently makes the hearts of them jump out their chest. Immediately, all the eyes are at the door. An angry and strange man is standing there.

“How dare you lay your dirty hand on my precious son?”

He says through his teeth. He gives an impression of a dragon is going to breathe fire to burn his enemy to dust.

Tsukishima asks himself, who is he?

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apology for letting you guys wait a long time.

.:o.0.o:.

“Daichi-san…”

His state of mind is tremendously bad now.

“I need an explanation.”

Tsukishima had waited hours just to take back Yamaguchi, and just within minutes, a person had stolen him away.

A half of an hour ago…

While Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were at the end of their fight, there was a young man with light grey hair broke the door, aggressively demanded Yamaguchi back. How could Tsukishima agreed, therefore, another war had broken out.

The man went forward a step, Tsukishima went back one, Yamaguchi was hidden behind his back, even he also was frightened by his mama. That was the first time he had saw his mama making that face.

“Young man, please give my son back to me.”

That man made a gentle smile. Tsukishima did not have idea giving up.

“Give my son back.”

The smile was wry, his expression changed so fast.

“Tadoshi, come here.”

Yamaguchi being behind the back got a jolt. He did not want to go against his mama’s will, he lifted his wings. Immediately he received a sharp glare of Tsukishima.

_Stay there._

Both of them were so horrible. His mama was here, for sure he wanted to bring him back, but Yamaguchi wanted to be here more. On the other hand, he also did not want to disobey his mama. It was difficult to choose which path he should take. Thinking too much made him feel dizzy.

The scary mother could not hold anything, in the blink of an eye, he grabbed Tsukishima’s collar, the announcement for a bloody battle. At that moment, another man appeared.

“Suga, stop!”

Daichi ran into the room, separated both of them. One hand he pulled Tsukishima behind his back to cover him, on the other hand, he tried to unravel fingers on his collar.

“You two calm down. Suga, let go of him.”

The man named Suga frowned his brow until he got back his son, he would not be unwilling to hold back. Daichi patted his pale fist.

“Fine, fine, but let him go first…”

“No way, he stole my son.”

Suga shouted.

“I’m not”

Tsukishima counterattacked.

The fire was expanded and became hotter and hotter. As if the word “Give up” has not existed in their dictionary. Daichi’s word was disregarded. Big brother was ignored, he was not happy now.

“Shut up!”

A roar made everything stopped moving. Others had also heard his roar, but no one curiously dared to go near Tsukishima’s room.

“Let go of him, Suga.”

Daichi calmly repeated, Suga unwillingly gave up. Next, he turned to Tsukishima. The young man was looking at him with a pair of doubtful eyes.

“Give me the crow.”

As he thought, he did not want, but going against Daichi-san was not a good idea either. With his lowest speed, Tsukishima gave him the crow.

“Good boy.”

After all, Yamaguchi was in the hand of the strongest here. His soul had already flown away.

Daichi made his next move. He pointed Tsukishima, told him to sit on the bed, and Suga too, he should sit calmly on the chair. Then, he woke up the crow.

“Yamaguchi, change to your human form and we need to talk.”

Yamaguchi frightening glanced around, the atmosphere was so heavy and scary.

“Don’t be afraid, I’m here.”

Daichi rubbed his head. The strongest one was on his side, he thought, he would be fine, maybe. The crow little by little turned to the human.

Tsukishima smacked his tongue, it was so annoying, whenever he transformed, he was all naked. He threw Daichi a blanket to cover the boy.

Yamaguchi did not dare to lift his head. He just furtively glanced over his mama, there was the ocean of fire in his eyes. Then, he moved to Tsukishima, he can feel the cold of the thousand years snowy mountain. Those made him closer to Daichi to find a safe place. However, it made everything got worse.

_Do not get closer to human/ to another man._

Those two glared at him with bullet eyes. Daichi helplessly shook his head, did they notice the boy was distressed by their spirit?

“Yamaguchi.”

Daichi grabbed the small shoulder of the boy.

“Which one will you choose, back home with your mom or stay with us?”

Tsukishima immediately jumped up when he heard that. Daichi glared at him, warning him not to do unnecessary things. Tsukishima was dissatisfied smacking his tongue, there was no way Yamaguchi would choose him while his mother being here.

On the opposite side, Suga was full of confidence, definitely, his son would choose him, the winner was no one but him.

Yamaguchi was bewildering. He had not wanted to come back home yet, but if he chose to stay, mama would be angry. While he was stuck in his decisions, Daichi pushed his forward.

“It’s time for choosing.”

Yet his mind had not made up.

“Don’t worry about your decision.”

Yamaguchi lifted his head, Daichi was smiling at him.

“If you were me, who would you choose, Daichi-san?”

“Your mother.”

Without hesitation, Daichi answered.

After the thousand years of snowy the volcano had erupted, but immediately be cooled down by the glare from Daichi.

“Let choose your mother.”

He pushed the boy to his mother. Tsukishima did not hold back anymore, he stood up and aimed to take his Yamaguchi back. Daichi did not let it happen, he blocked him under his muscular arms. The more he struggled, the more his arms tightened.

On the opposite, a triumphant smile appeared on the mother’s face. Suga merrily grabbed his son’s hand, without a word he pulled his son out of the room and disappeared.

In the room, Tsukishima can do nothing but helplessly seeing they left.

“Let go of me!”

Tsukishima angrily pushed Daichi away, he ran outside, there was no one.

_Why?_

Madly punching the wall, his fingers bend in toward his palm, so tight that it gets bled.

_Why?_

He had never thought he could be met his old friend ever again. Then, when he had another chance, by forcefully did Yamaguchi be stolen away from him once again. The complacent face of Suga was reminded in his mind.

Grinding his teeth, he turned around, glared at the person who helped that guy stole Yamaguchi from him.

Tsukishima stepped toward Daichi, in his eyes was full of the mad fire. He was as same as a wild animal wanting to tear his brother to pieces.

“Why did you do that?”

Did not care about the attitudes, he grabbed Daichi collar, shouted at him.

Daichi knew Tsukishima would get mad, but that way he could not help.

“You’re not the only one who gets mad here.”

He gave Tsukishima a black look, clasped his wrist to untie the collar. Daichi was also mad, not because of Suga, it was because of himself. He had looked down on him, and let him escape.

Tsukishima had a fear to his brother, he stepped back. His anger, however, was in his eyes.

“Calm down, and I will tell you the reason.”

Daichi knew that once Tsukishima was still angry, he would not listen to anything.

Tsukishima took a deep breath to attempt to swallow his displeasure. He sat down on the bed, faced to Daichi waiting for his explanation.

\---.:o.0.o:.---

“Who is he?”

Tsukishima asks.

“… Suga is Yamaguchi’s mother, not blood-relationship…”

Daichi answer.

“Why was he here?”

The perplexedness is in Daichi’s eyes. Tsukishima keeps his eyes on him. His brother is choosing the words, he is hiding something.

“… I found him coincidentally when he was in… the bad condition…”

The pause at the middle of the sentence firms Tsukishima’s suspicions.

Daichi starts his story.

.:o.0.o:.

A day after they were attacked and Tsukishima fell into unconsciousness. Daichi, because of his curiousness, was back to the place that Yamaguchi had avoided. There, he met Suga who was in bad condition. Therefore, he brought him back, took care of him without saying to anyone.

Suga could not control himself and turn to crow form. Daichi could understand why Yamaguchi acted as if he was a human. He is half-human.

Daichi was not a veterinarian, he could not take care of Suga while he kept in his bird form. The man who had not ever been coaxed anyone before, now he tried all he had to coax a crow to transform to his human form. Lucky to him, Suga heard his words, and the caring was easier.

Until a day before Tsukishima awoke, he just knew Suga is Yamaguchi’s mother.

Talking about that guy, Daichi got a headache. The first thing he did when he recovered was immediately attacking Daichi to reclaim his son. Fortunately, he was still weak, so Daichi without a hitch could handle him. Even being treated badly, Daichi kept on taking care of him, ignored his bad mouth.

Like his words, Daichi could say that Suga had a great detestation to human. Therefore, the reasons Daichi wanted to keep him in his room increased one more.

This morning, before he went out, he had warned him not to go out. Even the main door and window were locked to prevent Suga from running out and turning this place into chaos.

When he came back in the twilight, Suga was in his room, Daichi sighed relief. In a second of his relief, however, Suga had pushed him out and escaped. It was the beginning of recent desperation.

.:o.0.o:.

The story ends.

Tsukishima takes a deep breath.

“That why you told him to choose his mother?”

“Suga is his mother, he still chose his mother, no matter I told him or not. That is the best solution.”

Grinding his teeth, frowning his brows, Tsukishima does not accept this solution. In the end, Yamaguchi has left him behind yet.

Tsukishima smacks his tongue irritatingly. How he could find him, a plan is sketched out in his brain. There is no clue to him. However, depending on his comprehend toward Yamaguchi, he is as timid as a rabbit, so he does not dare to go far away from his home. Where exactly he lives that what Tsukishima concerns. The curses are let out his mouth.

No need to say, Daichi well knows his brother is planning the way to find his friend. He is a stubborn guy and does not know what is giving up. This is the first time they two have the same thought.

“We can get together and find them.”

Tsukishima looks at him, his eyes say I just need to find Yamaguchi, not include his mother. Daichi cannot help but smile.

“You know where he is?”

Tsukishima asks, but Daichi shakes his head.

“Not really.”

Daichi rubs his nose.

“It’s enough for today, we find them tomorrow.”

He pats the shoulders of his brother, and back to his room. Tsukishima is so confused, why he did not tell him the way to find his friend.

.:o.0.o:.

Back to his room, drop his heavy body on the bed. So tired,… and hurt. Daichi reminds the eyes with the detestation of Suga toward him. He wants to know where that hatred is from and get rid of it.

Then…

_I will make you stay._

.:o.0.o:.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your reading till the end of the chapter.  
> The first chapter is a little short. I'm gonna trying hard next time.


End file.
